Episode 0043
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Susan is on the stoop of 123 Sesame Street. |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Your Funny Face". |- | || SCENE 2 || Susan, Gordon, Mr. Hooper and Bob talk in Susan and Gordon's apartment. Gordon introduces a guessing game where you see parts of things. |- | || Film || A film shows parts of an elephant. |- | || SCENE 3 || Gordon introduces another guessing game. |- | || Film || A film shows parts of a flower. Music: Vivaldi's Concerto for lute, 2 violins and continuo in D Major II - Largo Also in Episode 0008 |- | || SCENE 4 || Bob shows a square and a rectangle. |- | || Muppets || Kermit gives a lecture about rectangles. Cookie Monster smashes the shape, but says it'll still work out: "It's a wreck -- and it's a tangle!" |- | || SCENE 5 || Susan reads a book to Sally: I Have a Tree by Lillie D. Chaffin. |- | || Film || Baker Film #6 |- | || Cartoon || Jazzy Spies #6 |- | || Buddy & Jim || Buddy and Jim try to play checkers. |- | || Film || Counting 11 eggs and one cookie. |- | || SCENE 6 || Bob and a girl play "What Happens Next" with pictures of Buddy and Jim. |- | || Film || Kids go out into the woods. |- | || Cast || Mr. Hooper tells Bob that Lulu's back in town. Bob passes the news on to Susan, who passes it to Gordon. Gordon tells Oscar the Grouch to pass it on, but Oscar screams, "NO!" |- | || Muppets || Anything Muppets sing "Lulu's Back in Town". Lulu turns out to be the Beautiful Day Monster, with a wig. |- | || Cast || Susan plays "One of These Things". |- | || Celebrity || Lou Rawls sings the alphabet song to a group of kids. |- | || Muppets || Kermit presents a lecture on tall and short using two Snerfs, who keep changing their size. |- | || Film || Baker Film #7 |- | || Muppets || Kermit presents a lecture on big and small with the Beautiful Day Monster and a small monster. Splurge comes in at the end to show what a really big monster looks like. |- | || SCENE 7 || Bob presents the letter L. |- | || Cartoon || L is for Lunchbox |- | || Cartoon || L is for Ladder |- | || SCENE 8 || Gordon presents the letter Q. |- | || Cartoon || Claymation insert by Jim Henson -- Quincy talks about Q. |- | || SCENE 9 || Mr. Hooper presents the letter Y. |- | || Cartoon || The life of a Yellow Yahoo |- | || Cartoon || Y is for Yo-Yo |- | || SCENE 10 || Gordon, Bob and Mr. Hooper say goodbye. |- 0043